Howl
by STEVERANDLE'STWIN
Summary: The Glee Club is a pack of wild wolves. They'll battle rivals, hunger, and the constant need to survive. Will the pack survive when a virus is spiralling through the other packs? They'll have to turn to the runt of the pack to help themselves survive when he grows up.


I do not own the characters of Glee. They rightfully belong to Ryan Murphy. I only own this idea. I'm sorry this chapter is so short.

**Alphas: Will and Emma. **

**Betas: Santana and Quinn. **

**Subordinates: Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine. **

**Omegas: Tina and Mike. **

**Pups: Brittany, Puck, and Finn. **

**Runt of the Litter: Sam. **

**Outsiders/Rogues: Karofsky and Azimio. **

"Brittany! Puck! Sam! Finn! Come on, little ones, you need to feed.", cooed Emma as she finished giving the brown fur on her paw a few licks, before he layed down on her side in the pack's den. "We're coming, Momma!", barked back Brittany as she bound across the clearing of the woods with her brothers following behind her. Her snow white fur stuck out in the woods but it was used best in the winter when she was hiding in the snow. Puck and Finn had the same color fur as their Mother, but it was a few shades darker, as Sam's fur was pitch black with tints of gray and white in it. "Slow down, Britt.", begged Finn as he followed behind her, his tongue hanging out as he panted. "Run faster, fur ball.", teased Puck as he climbed over a fallen tree, sneezing when a branch scratched his nose. "Wait for me!", yapped Sam as he struggled to keep up with his bigger siblings, falling over one of the twigs when it caught his paw. He rolled in the leaves before standing back up and giving his fur a shake to rid himself of the leaves and twigs, his tail held high as he began to run after them again.

"Come on, Sammy. I'll let you eat first.", coaxed Brittany as she turned around and used her muzzle and nose to push the smaller of the wolf pups into the den. "Thank you, Britt.", said Sam as he licked his older sister's muzzle in appreciation. Brittany shook out her snow white fur and wagged her tail at her brother in encouragement, using one of her paws to push him towards their Mother. "There you are, Samuel. I thought you'd gotten lost.", barked Emma as she coaxed her smallest pup over. "I fell.", said the black wolf as he walked over and nuzzles his Mother's neck. He nuzzled her stomach next a settled down beside Puck, he was just about to latch on and nurse when Finn grabbed him by the scruff and hauled him away. "Brittany's bigger, she eats first.", snarled Finn as he bared his teeth at the smallest pup. "But I'm hungry, too!", growled back Sam the best he could, he even jumped up onto his back legs to match his brother's height, only to land on his side with a "huff".

"Brittany first!", growled Puck as he jumped on his youngest brother, biting him on the ear. "Get off of me, fleabag.", yowled the black wolf as he used his hind legs to push the bigger brown wolf off of him. "Boys, be nice to your brother. Brittany, come eat. Sam, you can eat next.", ordered Emma as she guided the white wolf over with a wag of her tail. "I'm sorry, Sammy.", whispered Brittany as she nestled down on her stomach and began to nurse. Sam let out a small whine as he sat down on his haunches and layed his ears flat to his head, his tongue hanging out as he panted. The wolf's own wagging tail caught his attention and perked his curiosity. The black wolf tried to pounce on his tail, only to have it turn out of his grasp as he moved in a circle. His low growls were heard as he chased his tail in a circle, before he turned and chased it in the other direction. "Come here tail. Come here tail. Come here tail. I'm not gonna hurt you, I just wanna play.", barked Sam as he chased his tail in the other direction again, not noticing that he had spun himself out of the den and into the path of one of the Delta wolves.

"Wow. What are you doing, pup?", asked Kurt as he raised his gray colored shackles slightly and looked down at the black wolf. "K-Kurt. I. Uh. I was just playing.", whimpered out the black wolf as he shrank down under the bigger wolf's gaze. "Don't worry, pup. I'm not going to hurt you.", cooed Kurt as he gave the pup a gentle lick over the ears. The gray wolf let out a huff of laughter when he heard the familiar sound of a hungry stomach growling. "Didn't your Momma feed you yet?", asked Kurt as he heard the growling again. "There's not enough room for me.", answered Sam as he tucked his tail down in between his legs. "Come on, I'll see if one of the others will let you nurse. If not, I'll grab you something from the carcass while it's still fresh.", coaxed Kurt as he bent his neck down and used his teeth to pick up Sam by the scruff.

"Hey, that's not fair.", muttered the black wolf as he wiggled in the older wolf's grasp. "Quit that or I'm going to drop you.", said Kurt around a mouthful of fur. The black wolf stopped wiggling long enough to be carried over to where the Betas were sharing strips of meat from the freshly killed carcass. The gray wolf set the pup down in front of the two she-wolfs and watched as he shook out his fur and wagged his tail, before sitting down on his haunches, his head lowered in respect. "Well, look at you. Aren't you just a cutie?", said Quinn as she ran her tongue over her tan colored muzzle. "He sure is small, Quinn. What'd you bring him over here for?", asked Santana as she ran her tongue over her speckled muzzle. "There's no room for him to eat. Every day his siblings get bigger and stronger, while he gets smaller and weaker. Will one of you be willing to nurse him, or share a meal with him?", asked Kurt as he looked down at the two, his tail swaying from side to side.

"Come on, pup. Settle yourself down in between us, we don't bite. We'll feed him, Kurt. We'll make sure he grows up strong.", said Quinn as she yapped at him in encouragement. "He'll get his first taste of blood today.", said Santana. Sam barked at the two wolves and wagged his tail in excitement. "Well, go on. I'll bring you a piece of meat over.", said Kurt as he gave the pup a nudge with one of his paws. Sam walked over and layed down in between the Quinn and Santana, the tan wolf rubbed her cheek against the black wolf, feeling a tongue rasp over her ear. The speckled wolf nipped the tip of Sam's tail, huffing in laughter when the pup jumped onto her side, only to slide off of the other side of her silky fur. "You'll be a good fighter someday. A good hunter, too.", praised Santana as she hauled the pup back in between them. "Don't go teaching him that, yet. Save that for Blaine.", said Kurt as he walked over and dropped a strip of meat at the pup's paws.

"Eat up, Sammy. You'll need it to be big and strong.", coaxed Quinn as he nudged the black wolf towards the meat. "Thank you, Kurt.", said Sam before he walked over to the piece of meat, giving it a curious poke with his paw, before he bent his neck and smelled it, taking in the scent of fresh blood. "It wont hurt you.", said Santana with a wag of her tail. Sam placed a paw on the meat before he sank his teeth deep into it, tearing off a chunk and swallowing it whole. "He sure does have a taste for blood.", said Santana as she watched the black wolf pup tear the meat to pieces with his teeth.


End file.
